thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
ACE: Air Combat Emulator
ACE: Air Combat Emulator is a first person flight simulator for the Amstrad CPC,PC,Commodore 64,and ZX Spectrum. It was released during 1986 and is made by Artronic Limited. Gameplay: Tips: Do not destroy your own plane and shoot all enemies getting into your sight *Start: Give maximum thrust and when reaching a speed of 140 or more pull the joystick backwards and hold it. As soon as the altimeter starts moving, retract the undercarriage, as the plane will explode with extended undercarriage at a speed of 280 knots! After leaving the airfield and reaching a secure height throttle the thrust to about 80% to save fuel. *Landing: Fly towards the airfield at about 500 feet. As soon as the runway comes in sight reduce the thrust to the minimum and sink down to 40-50 feet. Do not forget to lower the undercarriage after the speed has fallen below 280 knots! When the jet is aligned to the runway and its middle stripe moves steadily towards you, press the nose done a FRACTION (!). Right after the touchdown reduce the thrust to 0. *Air-to-air-refuelling: Near the tank plane on the given height and not too fast from behind. When the tanker is in sight, do your best to align the fuel hose to the end of the tankers hose and get closer slowly (!). When the tanker starts to transmit instructions, adapt your speed to the tanker's. As you hardly can steer exactly to the fidgety tank hose, it is best to position yourself inside its moving radius so it will sway in front of your hose sooner or later, and otherwise keep the plane calm. To end the tanking just reduce the thrust to 0 until the tanker disappears from the field of sight. *As the enemy is easiest to reach from the southernmost base, it is worth protecting this as much as possible by concentrating your attacks on the nearest ground forces. *To hit a target with a missile, it needs to be caught in the visor and should stay in sight until the impact. Furthermore, it needs to be close enough before the shot, so you can clearly identify the type, and of course you need to use the corresponding missile type. When using the bord cannon the target needs to be kept as much in the middle of the visor as possible and maybe you need to hold onto it for a longer time until it is destroyed. *Ground forces and helicopters are best fought from a height of just below 3000 feet at a speed of 500-600 knots, ships are ideally attacked with about 300 knots at a height of approx. 2500 feet. *To fight planes go to full speed and rise at least to 8000 feet, this is on the one hand because you are only in the greater heights fast enough to keep speed with the hostile machines and on the other the risk is reduced to ram your jet into the ground during all the wild chase manoeuvres. *You cannot only distract hostile missiles with flares, but also with change manoeuvres. For the fastest curves roll the jet 90° to the side and additionally pull the joystick backwards. This way you also get easily rid of pursuit planes which breath down your neck. You can completely avoid flares by going under 3000 feet when flying through hostile area. *The hills may look inconspicious, but it IS possible to ram them, so be utterly careful when flying extremely low. Category:Flight Simulators Category:Simulations Category:First Person Games Category:80's Games Category:Commodore 64 Games Category:PC Games Category:Amstrad CPC Games Category:ZX Spectrum Games